I Got That
by CraziiNLuvWiffRonny
Summary: Ron and his best friend Yoko { CC } are starting to find out theirdeep feelings for eachtoher. But will these feelings start to bring dangers inbetween the two?


" I Got That… " 

_ A/N: Hey hey! This is Stephy-chan here! ;D As you can see, Or rather notice, I'm more of an anime fan that a HP fan, But oh well. This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, So I just wanted to tell you that all flames will be ignored. Heh. Yeah. But anyway, I hope you likish my story! :D It's gonna be mostly about Ron and such, But I don't want to spoil it for ya, ;D enjoy. _

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not, absolutely not, positively not, own any of the people on Harry Potter. Though Ron is the apple of my eye. :Runs and clings to Rupert:

Ronald and his good friend Yoko were now walking outside the Hogwarts grounds. Ronald was the wimp in danger type, which had the good radiating hair, and a good sense of humor. Yoko being hyper and unpredictable at times, Though almost all the Hogwarts boys adored her looks. Seamus had got down on one knee and proposed to her one time, Though she rejected him. She didn't like dating, Though if she were to date someone, It would have to be someone A LOT like Ron.

" Your crazy! " Yoko exclaimed, as she was laughing so hard her side started to burn.

" Well, Your not bloody normal either. "

He said as he looked to her and laughed some as well. Noticing her cheeks fading into a velvet red, and her leaning over some to catch her breath. He just loved the way she laughed, That's one reason why he like to hang around with her. He always found the perfect ways to see her bright smile. And he loved the way she always smelt like the intoxicating smell of Vanilla. To others, he wouldn't care for this fragrance, but it suited her so well. He also loved the way she would try to be different from others, She wasn't like those preppy " Oh my god, Look at her hair " type girls. He just liked when she was herself. And something else he like about her that he would never speak of is the type of clothing she wore. It hugged her figure so perfectly, It left him speechless at times. Though this was only his best friend, He couldn't have deeper feelings for he?

" Well am as normal as YOU are! " She said as she grinned some looking at him as she held her hands tightly behind her back, cupping her hands to make them hold together with perfection, and making sure they would stay right above her rear end. Having her cocoa brown hair down to the length of her back, allowing it to dance with the wind freely. She wore no make-up, and was Japanese styled girl. Though she had went through years of tutoring to learn English. If she got mad at some one she would occasionally call them a "baka-ahou" under her breath, And sometimes to their faces. Though people there didn't understand what it meant. They had their own slang, And that was one thing she didn't understand. Though she had her robe, freely blowing where it will, and her shirt untucked, with the cotton sleeveless sweater over it, hugging it a tad loose. She had her sleeves rolled up to the edge of her elbows, and her skirt stopped just above her kneecap. No shorter. No longer.

" Riiiiiiight. " Ronald teased. He just loved to play these little games with her. Of course he would always win, and get the price of a flirtish like beating. Though not that he minded it one bit. He didn't get much attention from girls, So he just had given up on them for awhile, Until he made friends with Yoko. He accepted the fact that she had come from a completely different state, and was used to a completely different language, Though she was his friend. No if's, an's, or but's about it. He had his robe off, and sweater as well up in his room as he had his sleeves rolled up to the edge of his elbows as well. He had his hands shoved in his pockets though, Having no clue what to do with them if they were to be freed.

He gave a friendly smile as she gave him a girly smack on the arm from denying her statement.

" Ow, That hurt. I think I'm gonna…I'm gonna…" He then faked rolling his eyes in the back of his head. His body fell limp as it leaned towards her now as she caught him looking to him she laughed,

" Wake up, you idiot. " She said as she grinned, kneeling while having him propped on her knee some. When he didn't move as she expected him to do, her smile began to slowly fade as she patted her hand on his cheek,

" Ron….RON.." She said with a worried look on her face, She then leaned in close to look at him. The red-haired young man then felt her breathing gently hitting his face as his eyes shot open and he grinned,

" You rang? " He said as he now smirked some, and began to laugh a bit.

" You baka! Don't ever scare me like that again! " She said as she moved her leg, causing him to fall back onto the ground, as she grinned some, and her lip quivering from holding back her laughter.

" OW. Now that did hurt. " He said as he propped his head back and looked to her upside down and smiled.

" WEASLEY. " A deep voice said in the distance, though he recognized this voice.

" Ugh. Not Malfoy…." He said as he rolled his eyes and looked up to see that he was most certainly wrong,

" BLOODY HELL! SNAPE! " He said as he sat up quickly, as Yoko pulled him up as she straightened her uniform some, as she patted the grass off Ronald's back unnoticeably.

" Trust you to be out here with some girl, hmm? " He said harshly as he eyes Yoko some, as she looked away from his angered face down to the ground.

" Next time I see you without your robe, and the rest of your uniform off, **30** points will be taken from Gryfindoor, Is that clear? " He said sternly as he looked to Yoko as well.

" You too, Yoko. Just because you're not in Japan anymore doesn't mean that we'll let you slack off on your uniform as well. You don't even resemble a young woman dressed like that. " He said as he then turned swiftly on his heel and quickly made his way back into the school.

Ron then blinked in shock as Snape said all those nasty things about Yoko and her culture. What would he know about how a young lady looked like anyway? The closest 'young lady' he had even gotten close to was Professor Magonagle. Ron then saw the young Japanese girls sugar brown eyes cloud over with tears,

" Oh, C'mon Yoko. Don't cry. Snape doesn't know a young lady from a hag…" He said softly, trying to win her over with his charm so that she would cheer up.

" No. It's plain as day that he's right.." She said between several sniffs, due to the tears colliding down her face. Her lip then quivered as she wiped some tears away with her thumb as she then rushed off into the building to go up to her dormitory.

::-::-::-::-::-::

The next day, Ronald met Yoko outside of the girl's dormitory as usual. He was leaning against the wall with his hands shoved in his pockets. Today, Ron decided to look…different. He had his hair down, and lingering in front of his face some, instead of jelled back. He has cologne on, but lightly. He has a bright yellow rose waiting for her, to make up for Snape's verbal beating, Since yellow was one of her favorite colors. Yoko now walked out with her hair pulled halfway back, and some down. She looked to Ron and smiled,

" Well. You look handsome today. " She said as she looked him up and down some. Then when he handed her the yellow rose she smiled even brighter, and radiant,

" Your too sweet. " She said as she lightly pulled it near her nose and smelt it gently. Once more, Ron was stolen from the vanilla fragrance that Yoko had provided. He smiled to her sweetly, and ran his fingers through his hair, to get it away from his ocean blue eyes. She looked to him and smelt the cologne as well, Though she didn't say anything. It was almost as he was going to ask her something important today? As if it were an important day…..was it?

" Well, I just wanted to make sure you were happy, Since Snape was such a bloody moron yesterday. And if you weren't, I brought you this. " He smiled sweetly to her,

"Now then. We'll be late for potions. " He said as he smiled brightly to her and walked with her side by side all the way to their class.

-Later on after all their classes. Take note, It's late now. Because I want it to be. Nyah ha. -

" What do you want to door while there's still some light outside? " Toko said rather excitedly now, Having her sweater like vest off, as well as her robe. With her shirt un-tucked and her sleeve's rolled up to the end of her elbows as usual.

" What ever you feel like doing. " Ron said with that celebrity smile that even made her blush.

The two were now outside as she they were standing on the large bridge, looking at that reflection of the sun on the water, and the orange and pink sky light up the Hogwarts windows with so much color and beauty. They were leaning on the fence like part of the bridge as they were rather close to each other yet so far.

" Yoko…I've been meaning to talk to you about something lately…" He said rather shyly, though looked into her eyes, which made it seem so hard to focus now.

" Hai? " She said as she looked to him and smiled warmly. Their eyes both locked a moment as Ron gulped some. He then leaned forward slowly, as did she. Until there was a shout that sounded familiar to Ron,

"GET BACK HERE YOU BLOODY MONSTERS! " Hagrid had yelled as there were about 10 or 15 Doxy's on the loose, heading right toward Ronal and Yoko as they both went wide-eyed as Yoko screamed and Ron jumped right in front of her, Though that didn't quite work. A Cornish Pixie was on the loose as well. It then rushed over to Ron and lifted him by the collar of his shirt as he carried him off the bridge and dropped him.

" Ron! " Yoko yelled with fear as she then felt a sharp pain in her neck, and winced. Then in her arm, then shoulder, leg, side, and hip. She then fell limply to the ground. Being poisoned from the Doxy's biting with her.

Ron had luckily caught the edge of the bridge as he pulled himself up, back on the bridge to see his best friend, laying on the bridge floor, out cold.

" YOKO! " He exclaimed as he hurried over to her quickly, as the Doxy's had hurried off, further on.


End file.
